Sugar Rush
by Louann1
Summary: [OneShot]To little children she was the nice candy lady, to teenagers she was the ditz who ran the corner shop, to neighbours she was a known stranger but to him she was his sugar rush. R&R!


I feel really bad about not updating my fics in a while so hopefully this one-shot makes up for it. I would like to say that this was really hard to write but that would be a lie because it was excruciatingly difficult! I think that this time everything makes sense and everything is reasonable. Kinda (It's not like they're COMPLETE strangers). After this I'll be working very hard updating, changing and removing some fics that have just become an embarrassment to look at. Anyway, please review!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Louann1

* * *

Sugar Rush

By Louann1

* * *

**_Sweet thank you_**

* * *

She sat in the small room with her tears freezing before they hit the floor. She'd never known cold as harsh as this. She sighed heavily and wondered if anyone would come looking for her. She'd been the victim of a cruel trick and resented herself for being so stupid as to fall for it. She was alone in that locked room with only her small teddy bear for company. A loud knock came at the door. She tried to reply with a clap, a scream, a sob.

" Hello?" Her voice quivered.

She tried to call out for help and had pounded weakly for help but it was too cold for her to do much.

The door slowly creaked open with the light outside beaming in the ajar door. She squinted as the light hit her eyes and was curious to find out who had found her. All she could see was a dark figure of a boy who was around her age. She cowered in fear, she couldn't take anymore teases. To her surprise the boy squatted down beside her and gave her a small smile to show that he didn't mean her any harm. He offered her an outstretched hand to which the girl could do nothing but take.

She followed him as he lead her through the darkness back to familiar surroundings. His hand was so much warmer than hers. Just by being there he melted away her fears.

" Thank you," she whispered unaware if he could hear her or not.

* * *

_**The girl in the sweet shop**_

* * *

To young children she was the nice candy lady, to teenagers she was the ditz who ran the corner shop, to parents she was the one who quenched their children's thirst for sweets without repercussions in the dental department but to him she was the mysterious sweet cherry blossom.

Let me set the scene, it's a sunny summer's day and it's the last day of school. On the edge of a road there is a small shop which had to be every kid's idea of heaven. It was a shop but in particular a confectionery shop. It had been there as long as anyone could remember, the only thing that changed was the person who ran it. Presently the shop was very neat. There were rows upon rows of different bags of candy tidily stacked up against the wall so much so that it reached the ceiling. There were pick and mixes, bubblegum machines, chocolate vending machines and sweet dispensers. Everyone knew that this shop was a little treasure in their neighbourhood. Not only was the treats delicious but there was less that a tea spoon of sugar used in all of the sweets there. No one knew the secret of how the owner managed to keep the sugar levels so low whilst still making them taste like little drops of heaven.

At the counter sits a young woman who couldn't be that much older than twenty-five who seemed to be positively bored. She sighed a few times and blew her fringe out of her eyes over and over again. The shop was immaculate and so there was hardly anything that needed doing. She was all alone in the shop as there were no customers but she was sure that soon school children of all ages would be flooding through the small door. She knew that it would be much wiser to hire more staff but she had tried that already and it had ended in tears. She found that she couldn't afford to have more than two members of staff otherwise there was no point in opening at all. The work was mostly tiring, especially when there were accidents to tidy up after and waspish children to deal with but she wouldn't have it any other way. This was the place she most wanted to be in and she would be there for as long as she could.

It was for sentimental reasons. The best times she ever had was the in that small patch of land. She practically grew up in that shop and promised her mother that she would take care of it if it ever came into her hands. Now that it did she wasn't going to go back on her promise. She was everyone's friend, even the smallest child felt that they could tell her anything without having to suffer some kind of consequence. In the area, you could say that she was a known stranger. Sure people knew of her but they didn't know much about her. To them she will always be Sakura Kinomoto: The girl in the sweet shop.

* * *

**_The little wolf who wanted the sweets…_**

* * *

Everyday he would pass the same shop at least twice. It didn't matter what day it was because he would always travel down the same road. He'd never actually been inside it although the thought had crossed his mind more than once or twice. There was something about the shop that he found fascinating. Even from across the road he could see how blissful it looked. It was like that little corner was positively glowing. Almost everyday children would flock into it running before their parents gripping their hands and dragging them along the pavement. He wanted to know what the urge was. Today was the day in which he would take his first step into that shop. Obviously he couldn't go in on his own. That would be downright stupid. No. He had to have a cover. To enter without a child would be humiliating. Syaoran Li had to get a kid.

A person can only do the same action or actions so many times before they have had enough of it and decide to do something to change it. Passing the shop everyday without knowing what was inside was driving him crazy. Unlike many of the other people in the area he'd only been living there properly for the last seven months so he didn't know much about the person which owned the shop. All he knew was that it was run by some Sakura Kinomoto, that everyone knew of her and that no one had a single bad to say about her.

Syaoran waited outside the school gates. They were tall and rusted but they did a pretty good job of keeping people out. Syaoran had four older sisters. Although they weren't the same age, they were just as close. In fact they looked so similar people would mistake them for being quadruplets. Anyway, in that particular school they were all teachers there (the eldest being the principle) and they were all known for their 'quirkiness'. Regardless of that they were Syaoran's sisters no matter how weird they were nothing would ever change that. Syaoran was sure that they would help him out somehow.

The gates latched open with a clunk and the small crowd began to enter the playground. Surprisingly, all the children were lined up in rows with their bags in hand and with smiles upon their faces. Syaoran watched in a corner as one by one the children were carted off with their parents. Soon there was only on boy left. He barely reached up to Syaoran's knee. Somehow, Syaoran felt sorry for the poor kid. He knew what it was like to be the last one to get picked up.

" Hey kid. Cheer up, I'm sure that your mom or dad will come soon," Syaoran knelt beside the young boy.

" They're not coming…" The small boy squeaked back.

" What d'you mean?" Syaoran puzzled.

" They died…" The boy continued to stare at the concrete floor.

" I see… What's your name?"

" Xiaolang, sir," They boy noticed the small smile that had flashed quickly on Syaoran's face.

" How would you like to visit that small sweet shop on the corner?" Syaoran asked.

" I don't know. I'm not supposed to go with strangers…" Xiaolang had a hesitance in his reply.

" I'm sure that one of my sisters would come with us. Hey!" Syaoran waved to his sisters who were standing in one of the classrooms.

" They're your sisters!" Xiaolang exclaimed. " You have my pity, umm… Sir."

" Thanks…" Syaoran replied as Xiaolang patted his shoulder. " My name's Syaoran by the way."

" Since they're your sisters, I think you need a good cone of candy floss. You'll bring me back here right?"

" Right."

After much grovelling with his sisters, Syaoran and Xiaolang managed to get the four sisters to agree to come with them to the candy store. Obviously Syaoran only wanted to bring an unfortunate boy to one of the best places on earth.

Right?

* * *

**_It takes (liquorice) all sorts_**

* * *

All six headed to the small shop but unfortunately three of the sisters dropped out when they passed fashion boutique. Soon the remaining three made their way to the famous candy shop. Syaoran only had to smell the air to get an idea of what it was like inside. Syaoran led the way, pushing the white entrance door. He noticed the high pitched tinkling sound above him as he entered and couldn't help but smile. There was a swarm of small children inside. Syaoran found himself practically lifting Xiaolang above his head so that he wouldn't lose him.

Syaoran couldn't help but feel relieved to know that he made it inside. The place seemed very familiar to him. Syaoran looked around in awe. The shop was fantastical. It was like everything good in the world was condensed into that tiny area. Everywhere he turned he always found something interesting to look at or some freebies to try. Even though he seemed like his urge to enter was fulfilled he still needed to do one more thing.

Syaoran swam through the swarm of little children and managed to find his way to the counter. He half expected no one to be there (knowing his luck) but fortunately there was a figure at the counter. The young woman smiled at him and said in a calm voice,

" Hello sir. Welcome to my shop. Is there anything you'd like in particular?"

Syaoran paused for a moment and looked carefully at the young woman who had greeted him. She was slim, about an inch shorter than he was, and seemed to have absolutely no imperfections at all. It wasn't really the vision that he had prepared himself for. For some reason he had pictured a middle aged woman with dyed hair to protect her 'youth' who was quite overweight because of all the free sweets that she ate. To him Sakura Kinomoto was a loner who happened to run the best store on Earth.

" Sir?"

" Um… Hi! Yes! It's nice to meet you. I'm Syaoran Li. I just live down the road. Umm, it's a very nice shop you got here," Syaoran was rubbish at making things up on the spot.

" Well thank you," The young woman smiled and replied politely. " It's very nice to finally meet you. I believe it's your first time to visit my shop, isn't it? I see you drive past almost everyday."

" Really?"

" Umm… Yes." Her emerald green eyes twinkled.

" Mr Syaoran sir!" A small voice called out somewhere from the packed room.

Syaoran spun around and looked frantically for the little boy that he had forgotten accidentally. There was a little hand which was raised above the crowd. Syaoran grabbed it and lifted the small boy.

" Oh, hello Xiaolang. How are you today?"

" Good afternoon Miss Sakura. I'm fine," Xiaolang piped.

" That's good to hear. So tell me how do you know Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

" I met him at school! He took me here and he said that he would get me a candy floss cone. Didn't you sir?" Xiaolang turned to Syaoran.

" Something like that," Syaoran looked at the boy who managed to persuade him with a smile. " I'll take two candy floss cones please."

" Okay, please wait a moment I'll be right back," Sakura entered the doorways behind the counter and returned promptly with two pink cones swirled with cotton candy in her hands. " Here you go!"

She smiled blissfully as she saw Xiaolang's face light up. Syaoran took out a leather bound wallet and asked,

" How much do I owe you?"

" Oh, nothing," Sakura beamed. " It's on the house since it is your first visit."

" Thank you very much Miss Sakura. I'll come back soon," Xiaolang replied gratefully. " Mr Syaoran, sir? I'm going to talk to Miss Li."

" That's okay. You're welcome anytime," Sakura turned to Syaoran as Xiaolang squirmed through the cluster. " What about you Mr Li? Will you be returning soon?"

Syaoran flustered and fumbled over his words as he replied,

" Sure. If you w- that's alright with you."

" I'd like you visit again. I would be nice to talk to someone who doesn't have much of a sweet tooth," Sakura joked.

" What do you mean?" Syaoran didn't understand what she meant.

" You just let Xiaolang take your candy floss right?" Sakura chuckled as she peered out the window to see Xiaolang devour the pink cloud at once.

" Oh… Miss Kinomoto. I have a few things that I want to ask you," Syaoran gave the little boy a sarcastic glare before turning back to Sakura.

" Please, call me Sakura," She gave him another enchanting smile. " I'd be glad to answer any questions you might have but now's not really the best time."

The little children had formed a queue with their purchases in hand.

" When would be the most convenient time for you?"

" Why don't you return at closing time?" Sakura replied as she punched in numbers on the cash register.

" Okay," Syaoran promptly left the shop leaving Sakura in the place she'd most rather be.

* * *

**_It's raining lemon drops and tear drops_**

* * *

When Syaoran returned he found that the shop was very different to how he had left it. Although it was bright and colourful it didn't have the happiness that was there when it was bursting full of children. He pushed the white door and heard the jingling of the small golden bell above the door. It echoed in the store before settling into the air.

" Hello?"

There was no one in the store at all. It seemed to be frozen in emptiness. Every sound was amplified but there was one sound that needed no amplification at all. Although it rarely fell on Syaoran's ears but he knew what the sound was. It was the sound of a person crying out for help, attention, comfort. It was the sound that followed with floods of tears, tainting a person's happiness. Just hearing the sound of sobbing made Syaoran's heart tighten. He didn't like the feeling at all. It made him flinch. It didn't hurt, not physically. To stand there and listen was something that Syaoran couldn't do. To stand by and simply wait for the tears to cease wasn't his thing.

He peered around the shop. While walking through the aisles he half expected to stumble across the person but he didn't. After thoroughly searching the shop he found that it weeping person wasn't around the outer shop but behind the counter in the shadows. Cautiously he approached the spotless counter and lifted the workbench to continue through the store.

" Hello?" He called gently into the darkness. He noticed the plume of white which appeared when he spoke. The temperature drop was unnoticeable but the mist told him different. As continued to wonder further into the darkness the colder his surroundings became and the louder the sobs were.

Sometimes the easiest thing to do when your in the dark is to search for a light, whether it be an exit or a glimmer of hope. When Syaoran found Sakura he found the exit. When Sakura saw Syaoran she found hope. It was a small room, filled with cardboard boxes, frost and tears. Sakura was crawled in a ball in a corner. She hadn't notice that she was no longer alone in the room. She didn't see that someone was watching her, that someone was reaching out to her. She couldn't see that this stranger cared.

" Sakura?"

She looked up and gazed at the dark figure before her with glazed eyes. Their eyes met and were locked until Sakura let a tear fall once more.

" What's wrong?" Syaoran asked while kneeling down. He'd been taught that when you speak to someone else you should be on the same level as them.

Sakura remained silent. She hardly knew the man. She was curious to the reasons for his concerns considering that they had only previously met once but she didn't feel like she could trust him enough to blurt out everything she had kept inside. Crawled in the small corner she shut her eyes tightly wishing that everything wouldn't be as it was. After a while she slowly opened them again and saw a hand reaching out. She knew it was Syaoran's, after all who else could it be? This time however there was no hesitation. She took the hand praying that it would be the hope she wished for.

" Please tell me," Syaoran pleaded.

When Sakura shook her head he felt it again. A pang in his chest and a lump in his throat joined his tightened heart. He could now see her for who she really was. Sakura Kinomoto wasn't some person who was everyone's friend or a person that beamed with eternal happiness. He could see that she put on an act. It was all a charade but he didn't understand why. She had no reason to be false unless she really was a bad person but he would've seen it. Sakura was alone in a sea of people. There was no one for her, no one to talk to, no one to share things with, no one to care.

The cold engulfed them once more. Sakura shivered and let out a sigh. Syaoran knew that it couldn't be good to stay in such a cold place.

" Let's go," He whispered softly while taking her by the hand he lead her back to the shop.

Sakura obediently followed while wiping away her tears. She smiled a small smile and was comforted by Syaoran's warming friendship. Once outside she seemed to be calmer and almost back to her cheerful self but she still couldn't find the strength the stand as her tears fell. Syaoran sighed. Sakura would pretend that everything was alright again. He knew that because that was the kind of person she was. He could see it in her eyes.

" Are you alright?"

She nodded and averted her gaze. She couldn't believe that he had witnessed her sorrow. And yet he still stayed by her with his caring eyes and warm presence.

" Will you tell me what's wrong?"

" I… I can't," She hesitated her answer. No one needed to know the cause of her tears.

" Why not? A problem shared is a problem halved and all that," Syaoran saw a flicker of a smile appear on her face. " So?"

" You say that now but nothing can come from telling."

" I could try. You can't succeed if you don't try."

" Well… The shop's been in trouble for a while now. I can't afford to run it anymore. It's not bringing in enough money to make the products yet alone make profit. But… I can't sell it. I could never do that. I promised my mother that I wouldn't," She spoke her tale between stifled cries. " I have to honour the promise I made before she went."

" I see. So what are you going to do?"

" I don't know," Sakura gave a sorrowful smile. " Maybe I should sell it. I'd be rid of it but I can't help but feel like I'd be selling my memories."

" You could say that but the whole point of memories is that you don't need things to keep them, right?"

What he said made perfect sense yet she was surprised that she hadn't thought of it first. She always been good at life complications, she had had her fair share of them, but this time she didn't see what was right there in her heart. She looked at the man she still considered a stranger and immediately wondered what he was doing there.

" Why are you here?" She asked out loud before slapping a hand over her mouth. " Sorry, I didn't think."

" It's okay. I wanted to ask you some questions, remember? Don't worry about it, I'll ask you some other time," Syaoran grinned. What the teenagers had told him was half-true. The woman Sakura Kinomoto was a little bit of a ditz. " Here."

He offered her a hand to stand and told her with a smile,

" I should go but… Don't be a stranger, ne?"

" I won't," She followed him to the door with a new found confidence. " Hey Syaoran? Thank you."

* * *

**_Life is like a box of chocolates_**

* * *

There are just some things you never forget unless you have amnesia or something like that. For example, your birthday, telephone number, names of really strict teachers, things like that. Once in a while they come up again telling you something really important. In Sakura's case it was the bad memory she had of when she was little. She recited the story to Xiaolang who found it a comfort to hear that he wasn't the only kid who got teased.

" I was scared of being left there in that cold room for forever but then the door opened and- Hi, Syaoran! It's nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

" Miss Sakura! Finish the story first! Please?" The little boy squirmed around on the tall stool he sat on behind the counter.

" You go ahead, this can wait," Syaoran couldn't disappoint the boy by interrupting the story he seemed so eager to hear. He browsed around the store eavesdropping now and then as Sakura resumed in telling her story.

" Alright. Well, the door opened and then there was a dark figure at the door. I didn't know who it was because I couldn't see their face but it turned out to be this sweet boy, with such caring eyes, who took me by the hand out of the dark frosty room where the chocolates were stored to the front shop. I was so grateful. I thanked him and I gave him this small tatty teddy bear that I always carried with me. He probably threw it away somewhere but that didn't really bother me because he helped me. He had such a comforting presence about him. Well, that's the end of my story!" Sakura beamed happily. She had a feeling that today would be a good day.

" Thanks Miss Sakura. That's a nice story but there was no action y'know?" Xiaolang replied.

" I'll remember next time. Miss Satoshi's here now. You'd better be going before she misses a family for you," Sakura smiled.

" Bye Miss Sakura!"

" He's a good kid," Syaoran waved as the little boy ran to the lady outside. " I hope he finds a good family."

" Miss Satoshi's the best care-worker. She'll find him a family that'll take care of him. I'd miss him if he went though. So what can I do for you?" Sakura asked.

" I know that it's been a while since _that time_ and I'm not sure what your planning on doing but I have a proposition for you. You can decline, I won't mind…" Syaoran spoke softly in her ear.

" Okay," Sakura giggled as his warm breath tickled her.

" What do you think about me buying half of the shop?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was stunned. This guy kept surprising her. There was always something that he'd bring up that would leave her near speechless. Sakura thought for a while, weighing the pros and cons of having Syaoran as a business partner.

" Sakura?" Syaoran waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. She'd been frozen in deep thought for a while.

_I have known him for quite a while now and I only hear good things about him from the neighbours. He is a good person and he's been so kind to me. If I decline he might think that I'm ungrateful! Then again he did say that he wouldn't mind if I declined but he could've said that to be polite. Besides, I won't be selling the shop not all of it anyway. Mom, if you're there… What should I do?_

" What? Sorry. Deep thought," Sakura smiled.

" So what do you think?" Syaoran asked her eagerly.

Instead of saying what her brain was thinking she immediately said what he heart was screaming,

" I'd like that."

" Great! I promise you won't regret this!" Syaoran jumped for joy.

He ran throughout the store with glee throwing pieces of candy around. Sakura had never seen him so alive, so full of spirit. He returned with the biggest grin on his face and picked up Sakura and swung her around. Sakura giggled happily before the atmosphere changed. The soothing sound of the wind swept through the shop as Syaoran and Sakura stood in each others arms.

Sakura looked into his dark eyes. How familiar did they seem. She gazed at those eyes and wondered what they saw. She had been quite acquainted with Syaoran and pondered the thought of him being more than just a friend. She faintly remembered the conversation she had with her best friend, Tomoyo, a while back,

" Sakura, I've been your best friend since forever so trust me when I say this. He is your sugar rush and you are his. I've seen you when you're around him. You get all hyper and even more happier than usual and you drop whatever you're doing and you ask him 'Is there anything I can do for you?' He then says 'It can wait' and then you'll finish then you'll have your little chat. You should see him when your not around. He is the most unenthusiastic person in the world!"

" I can't have that much of an effect on someone!"

" You better believe it! No one knew him properly before he met you. It's like you bring out the best in each other. It's not just me who's noticed. People are always talking about you two. 'Oh that Sakura and Syaoran! What a lovely couple they are!' I don't why you can't just get together. You're practically inseparable," Tomoyo stated.

" Well, I don't think that that would happen anytime soon. I don't really think of him in that way," Sakura replied thoughtfully.

" But he thinks of you in that way."

" How can you tell?"

" I've learnt many things on my travels. You can see it in his eyes. When the time comes you'll thank me for telling you all this."

Sakura wasn't sure what Tomoyo meant at the time but she believed it never-the-less as Tomoyo was good at things like that. She wouldn't say anything half heartedly. Now she fully understood, Syaoran's eyes were so caring. She never saw him look at anyone the way he looked at her. It was the same as-

" The boy who found me!"

Syaoran smiled knowingly. Once again he had surprised Sakura to the point of speechlessness.

" I didn't know that you were that girl crying but when I found out I couldn't tell you. I didn't really want to keep it a secret but Tomoyo said that I should. She was babbling on about creating the full effect or something like that," Syaoran trailed off. " Sometimes I don't get that girl."

" I don't really understand… You couldn't be him. He moved away or something. I don't even know his name," Sakura shook her head in denial.

" The one and the same. That's sort of how I knew how to find you _that time_ Well… It's a long story but to cut it short. I had to return something that wasn't mine to begin with. I found it around two years ago and I was trying to find . I could see that it was dearly loved by whoever gave it to me," Syaoran dug into his pockets and revealed a small tatty yellow bear.

" Ah!" Sakura took the bear from him and examined it thoroughly. " You mean to say that it took you all this time just to return this to me?"

" More or less. It took me seven months to actually talk to you," Syaoran ruffled a hand through his hair. " And another seven to actually give it to you."

" So what does Tomoyo have to do in all of this?" Sakura was struggling to follow his story.

" We were all childhood friends remember? We met when she was travelling and she was the one who told me where you were and what to do, I guess. Don't look so glum. It doesn't really suit a person as beautiful as you," Syaoran cupped her cheek in his hand.

" Eh?" Sakura backed off, she wasn't good at receiving compliments. " I can't help but feel that I was left out of all this."

" Sakura… If I hurt you then I'm sorry. It really wasn't what I wanted to do," Syaoran explained as he saw the unsure look in her eyes. " The truth is that I love you. Since _that time, _you and I have become closer and I find it hard to be as happy around other people as I am with you. You mean a lot to me even with all your apprehensions about me. Whether you feel the same is a different matter because that's up to you. So thanks for your time…"

The look in her eyes told him that she didn't feel the same. It was a look if shock and disgust. Syaoran seemed so down. As he walked out the shop his head hung and his messy hair covered his sorrowful eyes. To give your love to one person and not have that person return it is painful. He couldn't blame her for not feeling the same way he did but at the same time a part of him was so certain that she would.

Sakura watched as he walked away, out of the shop, out on the street, possibly out of her life. It hurt. She clutched the small bear in her hands tightly and thought about a life without his warm presence, without his caring eyes, without him. The loneliness that she felt when she was running the shop alone wasn't something that she ever wanted to feel again. Holding back her tears of realisation she burst into a run to find Syaoran. Her feet hit the floor in search for him. He hadn't gone far.

" Syaoran!" She called out his name.

He turned around to be greeted with open arms from Sakura. She wrapped her arms around him. She never wanted to let go. Letting go of him would be like letting go of happiness. Syaoran smiled. His feelings for Sakura would last forever. No one else in the world would make him feel as happy as Sakura. He wanted it to last.

Under a crimson red sky they walked down that street no longer able to be alone in the world. It was comforting to know that they were with a person who didn't find as much joy in anyone else but them.

* * *

" Pay attention Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Life is like a box of chocolates, sometimes you come across something nice twice." 


End file.
